


Unconventional Uses for Brownie Batter

by capn_fuzzy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Baking, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Chubby Yuuri Appreciation Week, Cunnilingus, F/F, Mentions of alcohol, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, fem!victuuri, i mean there is kind of a plot but not much of one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_fuzzy/pseuds/capn_fuzzy
Summary: In which Yuuri tries to surprise Vika with brownies, but Vika has a little surprise of her own. (Fem!Victuuri)





	Unconventional Uses for Brownie Batter

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my day 2 contribution for Chubby Yuuri Week! And my first of two femverse fics! This was actually my first time writing fem!Victuuri and I had so much fun doing it. More ice lesbians 2k19.

“Yuuri!” Viktoria called from the doorway, a distinct giggle in her voice. Even from the kitchen, Yuuri could tell that she was drunk. And probably feeling frisky.

And she'd _just_ mixed up a batch of brownie batter to put in the oven to surprise her.

“Yuuuuu-ri~” Viktoria said again, stumbling into the kitchen. “There's my beautiful, lovely, radiant, perf-”

“Okay, Vika,” Yuuri chuckled. “Did you and Christine have fun?”  
“Uh-huh, but we missed you...” her wife said as she hugged her from behind. “I wish you could have come along too...”

“It's okay to spend a little bit of time apart sometimes. I just needed a day in to myself,” Yuuri reminded her, picking up the bowl of batter to pour into a baking pan. “Besides, I wouldn't have gotten the chance to surprise you with brownies if I'd gone with you...”  
As if just noticing the bowl, Viktoria gasped and stuck her finger into the batter as it spilled from the bowl. “Ooh, are these the double fudge ones?” she asked before licking her finger clean and letting out an intentionally exaggerated moan. “You're so good at baking, and you know it, don't you?” she teased, letting her hands creep down to Yuuri's waist, prodding at the soft layer of pudge that had accumulated on her belly and hips over the last month or so. Yuuri giggled and tried to squirm away, though her struggle was only half-hearted, since she did actually kind of enjoy being tickled, even if she would pretend otherwise.

“C-careful, Vika, I don't wanna spill it,” she said, scraping the excess batter into the pan with a spatula before setting it down. “Can you let go for just a minute so I can put the pan in the oven?”

Viktoria shook her head and hugged Yuuri's waist even tighter. “Don't wanna let go,” she mumbled into her shoulder, the smell of cocktails wafting from her breath. “Wanna keep hugging you, you're so soft...” She slipped her hands up under Yuuri's shirt and pinched at her belly, not enough to hurt, but just enough to make her whine and cant her hips backwards.

“Vikaaaaaa,” she pouted. “It'll just take a second, I know you're hungry--”  
“Oh, I'm hungry,” she purred in Yuuri's ear, nipping at her earlobe while bringing her hands up a bit further, discovering that her wife had decided to forego a bra today. “Before you put those in the oven, can I have another taste of that batter?” she asked, cupping her ample breasts in her hands.

A bit flustered, but not opposed to being touched, Yuuri nodded. “Y-yes, okay,” she said, dipping her own finger into the pan and offering it to Viktoria. To her surprise, she shook her head.

“Oh, no, I meant something a little...different,” she said, turning Yuuri so that her back was to the counter. She lifted her hand and slowly licked her finger clean, teasing her with her tongue and maintaining eye contact in the process. “Lift your shirt for me? Oh, and close your eyes...” She smiled as Yuuri did as she was told; Viktoria could tell that she was still a little bit shy about her thicker figure, even after all this time of showering together, soaking in the onsen together, and more sex than either of them could remember. “You're so beautiful, Yuuri, I'd like to get a taste of you too, if you don't mind...”

Yuuri shook her head, blushing adorably. “You know I don't mind, Vika, but, what exactly...?” Her question was answered when she felt..._something_ being applied to her bare nipples, and she gasped when she felt the familiar warmth of Viktoria's lips wrap around her left one.

She'd put brownie batter on her nipples. Yuuri had idolized Viktoria for half her life, somehow got lucky enough to _marry_ the woman...all for everything to lead to this moment, for her to smear brownie batter on her tits before licking it off. Incredible.

“Vikaaaa~” she whined, slowly melting under her talented lips and tongue. As she finished cleaning off Yuuri's left nipple, she latched onto the right while half-blindly reaching for the brownie pan again. As she sucked at the batter-coated nub and prodded it with her tongue, she slowly smeared more in a warm, sticky trail between Yuuri's breasts and down her belly, finishing off by drawing a heart shape around her adorable, recently-pierced navel. She pulled away for a moment to admire her handiwork, and to offer her own finger to Yuuri for her to lick clean.

“Okay, you can put the pan in the oven now,” she said. “I can have some more fun with you while they bake...” She stood back and watched Yuuri—topless, braless Yuuri—put the pan in the oven before resuming her position leaning against the counter. Viktoria sank to her knees in front of her, coming to eye level with the heart she'd painted on Yuuri's tummy. She pressed a chaste kiss just below the point at the bottom, slowly easing her way up until she could start lapping at the brownie batter surrounding her belly button. She could feel Yuuri's breath hitching with each flick of her tongue, and she drank in every soft whimper that escaped as she nibbled her way up the trail she'd created. Viktoria lingered at the curve of Yuuri's belly, peppering it with soft, wet kisses before moving further upwards, nipping and licking up the straight line leading to her cleavage, until finally she found her way between Yuuri's breasts again.

“Did you enjoy your little treat, Vika?” Yuuri asked, watching Viktoria lick the remains of the batter from her lips and wanting nothing more than to kiss them.

“Yes, chocolate takes so much better when I'm licking it off of you,” she teased. “But...I'm not finished, I'd like to have a taste of something else...” Before Yuuri had a chance to reply, she sank back down to her position on the floor and tugged Yuuri's panties down to her knees. “Thanks for not wearing pants today, love, it makes getting you naked so much easier...” She watched as Yuuri spread her legs slightly, taking a good look between her plush thighs. “You're already wet, aren't you? Did I get you that worked up with my tongue?” she teased, looking at her inner thighs, shining with evidence of her arousal. Yuuri blushed and nodded, gripping the edge of the counter top in anticipation as Viktoria inched closer.

“Looks like you did,” she said, trying to sound like she still had _some_ semblance of control while she still could, before Viktoria reduced her to a babbling mess like she always did when she ate her out. “Why don't you have a taste, Vika?”

Viktoria chuckled, the way she always did that went straight through to Yuuri's core, and she dove right in without another moment's hesitation. She started slowly at first, lapping at her _just_ enough to ease her into things. She didn't want poor Yuuri's legs giving out on her right away, after all...

“Vika, _fuck_,” Yuuri whined, squirming as she kissed her outer labia gently before pressing between them and doing the same to the hood of her clit. Licking, sucking, and moaning, Viktoria was already doing a number on Yuuri and she'd just barely gotten started. Holding her in place with a hand on each thigh, she looked up at her curiously.

“You're unusually eager today,” she teased, giggling when Yuuri pouted at the loss of contact. “Is it because I have you standing up this time?”

Yuuri shook her head and blushed. “No...I might have rubbed one out before I got started on the brownies,” she admitted. “I guess I'm still a little sensitive...”

Viktoria's eyes lit up at this new development. “Oh, did you?” she asked. “I hope you washed your hands afterwards...” She laughed at the muffled _“of course I did...”_ coming from Yuuri as she hid her face behind her hands. “What were you thinking about when you were doing it, hmm?”

“I was...thinking about this,” Yuuri said. “I mean, not _this,_ fooling around in the kitchen, but...you going down on me. Your pretty face framed by my thighs, while you fucked me w—_fuck!_” Her retelling of her prior fantasy was cut off by Viktoria wrapping her lips around her clit and kissing it, realizing now just why it seemed so sensitive. She prodded at it with her tongue before working her way a little further down, kissing lightly at Yuuri's folds along the way until she found her entrance.

And _God_, the noise Yuuri made when she slipped her tongue inside was nearly enough to make her cum right on the spot. So she retracted her tongue and inserted it again, curling it just right and making Yuuri's walls contract around her.

“_Yes, Vika, again, just like that,_” Yuuri gasped, feeling her legs tremble beneath her. She was already close, and she could tell that Viktoria knew. She leaned back against the counter, holding even tighter to the edge to keep herself steady as her wife's tongue brought her closer, _closer_ to the edge...

Viktoria hummed through her nose as she continued to fuck Yuuri with her tongue, her warm breath tickling in the most unexpected way. She could hear Yuuri's moans and requests in her mother tongue for _'more, more, Vika please'_ becoming more and more slurred, and she could feel the tension in her thighs and her core increasing, until something snapped inside of her.

“Vikaaaaaaaa~” Yuuri cried, nearly collapsing if not for Viktoria holding her in place. She rode out her orgasm with Vika's face still firmly between her thighs, until the last of her energy was sapped from her and she tapped the top of her silver head of hair, their known signal that she was tapping out. Viktoria backed away and looked up at her exhausted, panting wife with the most satisfied grin on her face.

“Soooo, was that as good as your fantasy?” she asked, licking her lips and tasting something much better than the brownies currently in the oven.

“Better,” she said, once her soul had returned to her corporeal form and she was able to form words again. Then she looked at the timer and saw that barely seven minutes had passed since she'd put the brownies in. “But...we still have plenty of time for a second round, if you're interested...”

The brownies came out a little burnt around the edges and on the bottom, but they still tasted great with milk.


End file.
